The Raven and the Blonde
by Kalasu
Summary: Meet Naruto, your average 16 year old with high ambitions to be a writer, well...he thinks he's average..but a certain raven haired teen soon changes something about himself that will change his life forever... SASUNARU AU VAMPIRE
1. Dobe & Teme

'KIBA!!!! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?!?!?!?!'

Came a screech from konoha high's fire dorm, a tangled mess of short blonde hair and pajamas burst from dorm room 8, glaring at a brown messy haired teen, with red fang marks on his cheeks who had his fingers jammed tightly in his ears to soften the blonde's endless yells.

'I already woke you up half an hour ago but you started throwing stuff at me!'

The brunette retaliated withering under the death stares he was getting from the blonde.

'Ah! idiot! Now i need to get changed!'

The blonde turned on his heel, and ran into room 8, after much noise the blonde emerged, wearing a tight orange t-shirt, black skinnys, orange converse and a blue rucksack covered in patches and badges slung about his shoulders. He gave one angry glare at the brunette, before putting his hand playfully in his and dragging him across the dorm, down the stairs and across campus to Konoha high. They ran (or rather Naruto ran and Kiba was pulled) towards their class, about to enter the door, when, naruto was smashed into by a tall boy, about their age, wearing a dark blue jumper over a black t-shirt, black skinnys and blue converse, the boy himself very handsome, with dark onyx black eyes, pale features, and hair spiked at the back with a fringe and long side-bangs.

'tch, dobe..'

'what did you say teme?'

'i said "dobe", and watch where you're going for once usuratonkachi!'

naruto growled menacingly at this stranger, who did he think he was, if this was a newbie, he could think twice before messing around with naruto...

Naruto stomped into the class and fell into his seat, cursing lightly under his breath, he didn't have to worry too much about being late as his stupid, totally lecherous and perverted teacher was never on time, stupid kakashi-sensei... one day he was going to complain about him..

'ohayo class, sorry I'm late..i crossed a black cat on my way here so...-'

'LIAR' thought naruto, tuning out of what kakashi was saying, to doodle in his orange notebook..

'So! anyway! here is mr.Uchiha, his full name is Sasuke Uchiha,'

announced Kakashi dragging the raven by his ear to face the class,

'make sure you treat him nicely...though i can't say he'll do the same for you...'

'AH! YOUR THAT TEME!'

Naruto yelled at the raven standing up from his seat, causing about a million evil fangirls to glare it him from all directions of the room.

'Hn, dobe..' The uchiha merely sighed as he turned to face the blonde.

'wow, made a friend already Uchiha! let's get you a seat then, there's an empty place next to Uzumaki..Naruto..'

'naruto visibly paled and groaned, shoving his stuff further under the desk to make room, the Uchiha merely smirked, he felt this guy was pretty interesting...plus, he was pretty cute when you had a proper look up close...

'hey, sasuke-teme! what are you staring at?!'

the Uchiha forced down a blush and stared determinedly at the board, Kakashi was writing something about a festival at the school...

Naruto merely sighed and looked over to Kiba, who was secretly feeding the dog in his hoodie and looked equally as bored as naruto, then over to Gaara subaku, a mysterious guy, with red hair and emerald green eyes that were outlined excessively with lack of sleep and eyeliner, dressed in bondage style skinny jeans and a tight black top, he was drawing ferociously in his notebook, probably corpses and stuff knowing Gaara, all his other friends had been placed in other classes which was a bummer for naruto.

_'oi, dobe!'_

Sasuke's whisper brought Naruto out of his daydream.

_'What teme?'_

_'what's this festival kakashi's going on about?'_

_'ah thats just a small festival we have every 2 months with fireworks and stuff'_

_'oh'_

sasuke smirked to himself,

_'he mustn't know i'm going to be his new roommate judging from his laid back attitude, i think i'll have fun with my cute new playmate'_


	2. noisy neighbours

diclaimer: naruto doesn't belong to me...he belongs to sasuke!...and Kishimoto i

guess...

WARNING: shonen-ai...and in other chapters yaoi... [ku-ku-ku

-------------------------------------------------

'nnnnng...teme'

'...hnn...hurry up dobe'

'...sa...su...uke..-teme!'

'hahhh...dobe'

'almost... there!'

'there...!'

Sasuke shoved the last box of his stuff into naruto's dorm room, breathing a heavy sigh he wedged the last box into the corner of the room.

'i still don't get why i should share a room with a teme like you!'

'Yours was the only one free usuratonkachi, you already whined half an hour at tsunade-san, nothings going to change whining at me..'

'your an asshole, you do know that don't you?'

'hmph the feelings mutual'

'YOU BAST-'

'hey guys!'

kiba sauntered in the room, paused midway, looked at naruto and sasuke's death stares, then slowly walked backwards, face frozen with fear.

'wait! kiba! don't leave me with this ice bitch!'

sasuke merely smirked at the blonde as he ran after kiba[1, in his mind he was plotting all kinds of ways to get this cute little kitsune to submit to his desires (kukuku)

_'but what happens if he finds out about what i am...? _

_He might detest my true form.._

_..after all..._

_he is to be my life mate...'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

'STOP DOING WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH NO SELF CONTROL!!!'

kiba and shikamaru sighed heavily as yet another series of curses, bangs and shouts emitted from next door, it seemed, that ever since sasuke had become roommates with naruto all they'd been hearing for the last week had been white noise. they sighed once again as naruto's fist smashed through their wall and retracted, leaving yet another, annoying hole in their wall that they would have to cover.

------in no.8 (sasuke&naruto's room) [week one------

'sasuke! could you please stop trying to molest me while i'm making breakfast!'

sasuke reluctantly removed the hand that was making it's way up naruto's chest.

'i don't get what's so horny about a guy making breakfast you know!'

sasuke merely smirked.

'grrrr, you idiot!'

' who's the idiot? i'd say the only idiot here is the one trying to mix his orange juice with his cereal..'

naruto glanced down at his ruined cereal,

'you bastard! you mixed them again!?'

'i just love your angry face dobe, it makes me want to kiss it..'

'you pervert!'

'only for you...'

'gah! if you hadn't noticed sasuke, however many fangirls you may have, i will never be one of them!'

_'...you will be soon...'_ sasuke muttered to himself,

'what was that?! oh! holy crap! i'm gonna be late again!'

'not this time...'

'what do you mean? morning classes have already started!'

' no..they haven't..'

'why...what do you mean...?'

'it's saturday dobe!'

'eh! why didn't you tell me you teme!?'

sasuke merely smirked and left the kitchen.

------------------------------later that night---------------------------

'sasuke...oi sasuke...!'

naruto shuffled into sasuke's room clutching his quilts.

'what dobe?'

' you're awake...?'

'yeah...i always am'

sasuke was sitting on the windowsill, the pale moonlight reflecting over him, gently illuminating his pale features, and his raven black hair. he seemed to be dressed very victorian, a white shirt with long cuffs, black velvet waistcoat, black tight trousers, and an immense ebony black cloak that seemed to cover the room with it's darkness.

he stepped off the windowsill, and glided towards naruto, his hand outstretched, gently beckoning towards him, naruto took hold of the icy cold hand and as he did his warmth seemed to spread into sasuke as, for the first time, he gave naruto a warm smile.

sasuke pulled naruto into him, and pulling the window open leapt out of it and swept into the night...

'w-what are you doing sasuke?'

'are..are we flying!?'

'hn...dobe...'

---------------------------------

[Phew! It's done!

thank you for the reviews

--bows to you--

you people know who you are!

it really made me motivated to do this second chapter!

and yes! there will be a lot more of this! at least 15 chapters when i'm done!

(don't forget.. i have yet to introduce the other characters!)


	3. Arrival at the House Of Nobles

------------------------------------------------------------

kalasu- hey guys! thanks for the reviews &junk, it makes me

want to do more and more chapters!

naruto- yeah, especially since she's never been this '

popular before at anything online!

sasuke- she's only done III chapters dobe...

naruto- true...there's a whole lot more to come...

kalasu- hehe... anyway...thanks for the reviews and just 8

one more thing...

naruto&sasuke-kalasu doesn't own naruto! sasuke and

kishimoto do!

----------------------random quotes to be used later on...-------------------------------------

'don't smile at me so weakly...'

'go on...you know you want me...just say the word...and all this...is yours...'

-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto shivered in sasuke's arms, he was freezing cold and the night air was whipping around them mercilessly and filled with rain.

'sa-sasuke?' the poor blonde mumbled through numb lips.

'hn?' the raven seemed to be concentrating very hard on where they were going.

and then, for the first time naruto looked up from the folds of sasuke's cloak.

he stared wide eyed beneath him.

'holy crap!? holy mother of god?! we were flying?! how?!'

naruto was panicking now, i mean what on earth **was **Sasuke?!

'JUST WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU?!'

naruto's scream seemed to echo through the night as Sasuke looked down at Naruto, almost with hunger in his eyes.

'your most perverted nightmare...'

'what?!'

Naruto struggled, this just **had **to be some freakish nightmare! he glanced behind him, and with utter shock and horror, saw monstrously huge bat wings sprouting from the uchiha's back.

Naruto promptly fainted.

------------------------

sasuke looked down on the sleeping blonde.

_'i'm sorry.. you're going to have to go through so much.. _

_but it's the only way to make you mine..'_

sasuke covered naruto's face with the rest of his cloak to shield him from the night air.

they were there now, at a rundown mansion, it's windows were boarded up and the foliage around the mansion was dead, only skeletons of it's past existence.

sasuke gently landed on the floor, softly shifting naruto onto his shoulder. his wings folded back into his back, putting he walked towards the main doors, they were rotten and darkened by the rain, he placed both of his hands on each door and forced them open.

before him shone a bright light, bright enough to awake heavy sleeper naruto.

'sa-sasuke?'

'shh, dobe'

'whatever teme' naruto whispered closing his eyes again.

in front of them seemed to be a headquarters, millions of people dressed in black (mostly suits), were moving around busily, either checking paperwork or talking to each other.

naruto's eyes suddenly slid open and he struggled off sasuke's shoulder and jumped onto the floor on all-fours.

'YOU BASTARD JUST WHERE DID YOU TAKE US?!'

everyone turned their attention to the ranting blonde, who turned crimson.

'usuratonkachi...'

-----------------------------------------------

sorry it's so short!

I have had no inspiration lately!


	4. What the hell am i doing here?

----------------------

Kalasu: hey it's me, Kalasu

Gaara: she's just here to say..

Neji: that she doesn't own naruto

Gaara: sigh duh..

neji:and also... where's our screen time???

kalasu: it's coming! it's coming!

neji: holds rose to audience i'm sure you'd like to see me in action wouldn't you...?

rock lee:i will make gai-sensei proud of my performance!

gaara, neji&kalasu: points gun and shoots

'usuratonkachi'

sasuke pulled naruto's hand and brought him into his chest and made his way towards the corridors, everyone was staring now at the raven and the blonde, sasuke smirked, they often stared at him anyway, but now it wasn't for his power now, only the small bundle in his arms.

he came to the 13th corridor, which was a hall of it's own. red, white, blue and black candles littered the walls, lighting the dark hall, illuminating the framed pictures of the now dead uchiha nobles.

sasuke came from the uchiha house, a supreme line of vampire nobles, yes, well, you see, sasuke is a vampire and has been for a very long time, it is rare for a noble to be seen anywhere but their house, the house of nobles. i shall not speak too much of sasuke's past here, but as you will soon see, much about the uchiha's will be known to you in due time, as it is a dark cornerstone of this story, especially the seige of the uchiha mansion. which was a major hole in the misguided writings of history.

sasuke walked further on down the hall until he came to large doors, or rather, gates. they were wrought in silver and chained with flames. sasuke brought his free hand up to the door and released the flames, the doors creaked open allowing himself and the blonde entry.

sealing the doors shut after him he walked into a room, it was a vast blackened room, and by that i mean, that the walls were black, the floors were black, heck, even the bed was black...

the bed...

sasuke threw the blonde onto the bed lazily. the blonde brought up his hands immediately and landed perfectly on all fours.

'nice reflexes dobe..'

naruto glared at the teme through the candlelight that gently lightened the room. he could sense some evil around him. he brought a hand up to his neck.

_'what the crap? a chain?!' _naruto grabbed at the chain that was locked round his neck, then realized that it had bound his wrists and ankles as well, he glared furiously up at the raven who was beginning to smirk at the blondes futile attempts to rid himself of the black chains that were encircling his body.

' you teme! what the fucks going on?! where am i?! what's this all about?! i knew you were a pervert, but to take me to a secret lair!!!'

sasuke's smirk widened at the blonde's angry and confused face.

'lair...' sasuke began to laugh, it was a sunny laugh, so unlike the uchiha that naruto thought he knew.

'naruto..' he continued to laugh. 'No wonder i love you so much..'

naruto's bottom jaw nearly fell off.

sasuke fell down on the bed next to the blonde and without warning, pulled the blonde into him.

Naruto inwardly cursed himself as Sasuke held him to his chest,

_why couldn't he pull away and hit the teme? why was he so weak against this bastards touch?!_

'your a bastard, you do know that don't you?'

sasuke smirked at naruto, knowing only too well the battle raging in the blonde's head.

'and i guess that's why you love me dobe'

naruto's eyes widened at the ravens retort.

'oh come on you idiot, do you really think i wouldn't have guessed? not everyone is an idiot like you!'

sasuke's smirk converted into a small smile as he watched the blonde turn crimson, frustrated and embarrassed.

'these chains are only for one reason'

'what reason?! is there really any need to tie me up?!?'

'well, once i tell you what i'm about to tell you, you'll probably break these chains with strength alone and run the 1000 miles home yourself.

the blonde looked at him. utterly confused, his sparkling blue widened, so the sapphire could be fully visual. sasuke watched the eyes, oh how he adored those eyes...

'sasuke!? your spacing off!'

his onyx eyes slid back into focus as he thought of how to say this to the blonde, he had wondered how to say this from day 1, when he had first met the blonde and felt the 'ferieth tie' bind his soul with the blondes.

sasuke couldn't lose face in front of the blonde, hell, he only lost face in front of his only living relative, itachi his brother... then again... itachi was very different from normal people...

'NIII-CHAN!'

Itachi made his grand appearance as he burst through the wall, leaving the wall to crumble as he lunged at his poor younger brother, this of course crushed naruto as well...

'gah! itachi! you absolute retard!!! what the fuck!!!!?'

itachi began to squeeze the air out of hi brothers chest, then noticed the poor chained blonde underneath him.

'OMG! SASUKE HE IS SO CUTE!!! WHERE DID YOU FIND SUCH A DELECTABLE KITSUNE'

he then began to crush naruto with his free arm, resulting in an angry, evil aura being emitted from a very jealous sasuke.

'what's your name? you remind me so much of Minato when he was a kid, he was such a good writer, such a shame what happened...'

'you knew my dad?'

'see! i told you i told you! yeah! all the uchiha's knew him! especially when he came to ask for help with sealing the de-'

sasuke had then punched itachi flying out of the roof.

'don't mind him..he talks some rubbish sometimes...'

'but he said something about my da-'

'do you want some food? ramen? my servants can get you anything..'

sasuke released the chains from naruto and led him down the corridors to the hall of feasting.

-----------------------


	5. I have something to tell you about

naruto stared with disbelief at the immense amount of food in front of him, he felt worried, though not at the food, what exactly was sasuke gonna tell him? after all sasuke had basically proclaimed his love to naruto with that little statement. "no wonder i love you" he replayed it back into his head, he turned beet-root red and fumes emitted from his head as the mental image of sasuke laughing came into his head.

he had never seen or heard the uchiha laugh or smile like that before.

' are you okay?'

the uchiha's voice pounded through naruto's head.

'uhh, yeah'

naruto ravaged through the food, he glanced at sasuke sat at the other side of the table, the uchiha was sitting neatly, with his napkin on his lap talking to the waiter, he reached for the turkey then noticed naruto looking at him. he smirked at the blonde and started eating. naruto watched sasuke eat his chicken._ 'how can he even make eating chicken sexy?' _he watched as the uchiha nibbled around the edge and lightly licked the gravy from the edges before putting the food in his mouth, naruto suddenly became aware. _did he like sasuke? _

unnoticed to naruto sasuke's own minds were raging with his own perverted thoughts...

'oh my god naruto is too sexy!! look at him!! holy crap he just dripped some gravy on his fingers, he's licking it off.. how can he do that so perfectly...!? and we have the ferieth tie!'

sasuke suddenly stood up, and walked from the table.

'are-are you okay sasuke?'

sasuke flinched as the kitsune put a worried hand on his back, his hand felt so warm... sasuke's hand twitched to hold naruto but he suppressed it with his will power.

'yeah, i already told you dobe, once you've finished i've got to talk to you..'

naruto's hand retracted, he could feel the gap between him and sasuke already, he didn't know why..but it worried him...

'i'll come with you now..'

------------------

sasuke sat naruto on the bed and reformed the chains, naruto wriggled uncomfortably in their touch, but he needed to hear what sasuke had to say, where were they? only a few hours ago he had been in the middle of his novel and playing video games with the gang. now. he was here in this weird place with sasuke.

he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

sasuke cleared his throat, he could feel the ferieth tie urging him on, though he kept his face as impassive as ever as he looked at his dobe.

'naruto.. you probably wont believe me, or accept me if you do believe me...but i need to tell you; even if these are the last words i ever say to you' he took a deep breath and carried on 'you see..well...we've shared a lot together..more than you probably realize really..to me..you were my first friend.. and i need to tell you something... the reason for these chains, and your existence here..' naruto was staring at sasuke now, he felt each word that the uchiha said etch into his mind.

'you see..um..the best way to put it into words...well...you see...i'm..a vampire...'

'what the crap?!'

sasuke sighed, he knew it, the blonde would probably think he was either a phsycho or that it was all a joke..

'why didn't you just tell me for fucks sake? i already figured that out ages ago! the way you kept staring at my cuts all the time.. and e.c.t!'

sasuke's eyes widened in shock...no way! naruto already knew!? and he was accepting him, sasuke could have raped him there and then.

'i mean come on sasuke, my own parents had relations with them!'

sasuke could only gape like a goldfish as the kitsune ranted.

'and the fact that since you're arrival i have got nowhere with my book!'

'hang-on that's got nothing to do with-'

'teme, your sharingan blood-line is so obvious, even i know who the uchiha clan really are!'

sasuke was utterly shocked now...did that mean that this dobe knew about the seige of the uchiha castle so many years ago..? did he know how long sasuke had really lived..?

------------------------

outside itachi had his ear pressed to the doors, he couldn't pass up a chance for gossip, especially since the youngest uchiha heir had fallen in love with a demon...

------------------------

'so what i'm basically trying to say, even though you already know..is that i'm a vampire..'

------------------------


	6. My true identity is not a demon!

'shit sasuke i never knew you were into this type..'

sasuke's pupils contracted as an icy aura swept the room.

'ga-gaara!' the blonde turned to the red head with both shock and horror.

'what? it's not like you two are the only demons in the school..' he glared at the uchiha, he was far too close to naruto for his liking.. 'do you always treat your life mate with such care?' gaara sighed sarcastically looking at the onyx carved chains around the blonde, 'look, you better hurry up, we're all waiting downstairs..'

'w-what do you mean? HEY- HEY!!! LISTEN TO ME!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I'M NOT A VAMPIRE LIKE THIS GUY!!' gaara merely released the chains from naruto and took hold of his hand to help him up.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GAARA?! WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?!?!??!?!'

-----------------------------------

'WHAT?!'

everyone sighed at the ranting blonde, he had been yelling for an hour straight now..

'kiba you idiot! why didn't you tell him ages ago! then we wouldn't be in this mess!'

the poor brunette shrunk under the sharp green eyes of the pink haired girl that was glaring at him.

'sakura, such a lower class demon like yourself shouldn't blame others for your own mistakes, hohoho!'

'shut up ino-pig!'

'forehead girl!'

'geez you two are so troublesome...'

'l-look everyone...please...j-just...QUIET!!!!!' everyone turned to the stuttering girl who was blushing furiously at her own outburst.

'um, i think we should e-explain th-this to naruto-kun!'

everyone silently nodded in agreement and turned to the raving blonde.

'someone pin him down!'

-------------------------------------

after being tied down to a chair naruto slowly began to calm down.

'can someone please explain this shit to me?'

everyone looked at each other, before sasuke spoke up, his eyes swept the blonde before speaking.

'well, you see for generations this has been kept a secret, your secret identity which you probably even know nothing of..but you are a demon,' sasuke allowed a small pause before continuing, 'your father was in fact the highest of the demon council, someone very highly respected in the futheriu world, more commonly known as the demon king. now, at your birth it was decided upon by the council of elders to have your identity sealed as well as your powers so you could live a normal life with humans instead of being waited on by hand of foot in the demon realm, though, because of your powers being stronger than your own fathers he had to die to complete the seal, something of which is highly respected of and remembered with much awe.. now, your father did not pass away on that day, he had only until your 16th birthday to die and then and only then could he fully pass away, only thus doing so leaving the demon realm in much chaos with no ruler to control it, your father sent many demons to watch over you until that time, and now we have waited for you to return to your true home kyuubi-sama'

with the last word sasuke knelt into a deep bow, his eyes not leaving naruto's own sapphire.

'no...no...your lying !! this has got to be a joke!!!! son or whatever, i'm not that person!!!!'

a red aura covered the blonde as he trembled, tears filling his eyes and running down his face, he clenched his fists and the chains broke from him

'quick! his chakra's going wild!'

everyone began to panic, but sasuke stayed still, still staring unmovingly into those eyes..

'kiriblian kyuubi karasku ninth'

the chakra immediately ceased flowing. everyone turned to sasuke whose arms were around the blonde.

'it's not him, it's his memories, plus, he probably thinks his whole life was a lie..a lie that was always false to him...even you guys...'

the blonde continued to sob into sasuke's arms..

---------------------------------

'is naruto okay?'

kiba asked sasuke, they were in the master bedroom, naruto was lying asleep on the bed and sasuke was kneeling next to him.

sasuke raised his head, he had been in that position for hours.

'yeah, he's just fell asleep'

'i'm going to have to remove the seal soon, i still don't know whether i should though..but it's better than orochimaru taking over the demon realm..

'that bastard, he's been planning this from day one!' gaara re-materialized from the shadows.

'now, now gaara-chan..' neji materialized next to gaara, half naked in only his jeans, and his long brown hair falling to his waist; his milky eyes were staring lustfully at the stiff red-head.

gaara's emerald eyes glared at the horny brunette.

'orochimaru? wasn't he killed ages ago by minato-sama?' the dog-boy enquired as akamaru barked in approval.


	7. I remember

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'well..actually..,' sasuke lifted his head up from his hands 'there is actually no proof of orochimaru's death..'

'no way! then, that means...that orochimaru could have know about this all along and about naruto...'

kiba was worrying now, if orochimaru knew about this...then they could be in danger...especially naruto...

'sasuke...' naruto was tossing in his sleep, everyone now had their eyes on the writhing kitsune, while sasuke's own mind was filled 95 with the urge to suddenly sex the life out of that blonde, heck, he was writhing and calling out sasuke's name! that could only mean one thing...

though, the blonde's closed eyes weren't filled with lust, only tears..

'mmm...please...don't...le...ave...me...sasuke!' naruto's hand reached for the nearest person (who just so happened to be sasuke himself) and began to clutch him desperately even more tears welling in his eyes and trickling down his face..

'please...we made a promise never...never...to leave...each other...'

sasuke's own eyes seemed to be creating tears of their own...or was that a trick of the light...because there is definitely a rule in the book of uchiha somewhere which says that uchiha's NEVER EVER CRY!

'naruto...did you remember...?'sasuke was looking down at the blonde who was now shivering and repeating the same words over and over..

'we made...a promise...'

'what promise?' but no-one noticed Neji's words only the raven and the blonde were to be heard in the darkened room..

---------------------------in naruto's dream-----------------------------

'promise we'll stay together?'

'forever'

'and ever...?'

'and ever'

'even if we die?'

'i won't die i'll always be with you'

'really?'

'really really, even if i die i'll come back to life again'

'waa! really?'

'it's a promise'

'it's a promise'

'you have to do a shake when you promise sasuke!'

'that's only for idiots who don't keep their promises'

'shake!'

'tch..'

'see...what makes something real isn't just words its actions too!'

'then...what about a _kiss_...'

'a kiss?'

'yeah..next time we meet, to show we kept our promise we'll kiss to show we remembered and we stayed together...'

'okay, lets make that a promise too!'

'and when we remember...'

'we'll get married!'

'dobe..that's something that big **girls and boys **do!'

'it doesn't matter!'

'tch...okay then..'

-----------------------

'naruto...you finally remembered...'

'er..gaara neji...lets leave...'

gaara, neji and Kiba materialized into the shadows to teleport back to the gang.

sasuke reached out with his free hand to touch naruto's soft blonde hair, but the blue eyes snapped open at sasuke's touch.

'SASUKE!'

sasuke slyly wiped his tears away, as he looked at the dobe who was in front of him...

'sasuke...i remembered our promise...'

'which one...?'

'wha..what do you mean?'

'we made three promises...'

'you knew all this time?'

sasuke averted the blonde's eyes..

'yes...i never once forgot about you...'

'huh?'

'usuratonkachi..how could i possibly forget about my first lov-' sasuke cut himself off. he had just confessed to naruto...if anything, uchiha's always waited to be the last one's to convey their feelings.

'first what?' okay, scrap that, naruto clearly had no idea what was going on! was he an idiot or what?!

'what do you remember?'

'i remember all of our promises, but nothing before or after'

'thats good then..'

'why?'

'i can't say..'

naruto slowly reached his hand up to his lips...his first kiss...he had to kiss sasuke?!...well...he did promise...but..he couldn't kiss him..

sasuke reached over to naruto and reached for his top, he began to pull it off..

'hey sasuke! what do you think your doing? we only promised to kiss!'

sasuke pouted grouchily, 'and get married..it's okay if we're going to be married..'

'are you really that unaware of the situation!? you do realize that you still haven't fully explained to me the situation we're in now!'

sasuke sighed deeply...he really could not be bothered to do this right now..he glanced at naruto, sighed yet again and brought his two right hand fingers to his lips and blew on them gently, he then placed them on his forehead and then placed them on naruto's own forehead.

'this will show you everything you need to know..'

---------------------


	8. Kalasu's Rant

hey everyone it's me Kalasu, this is just a little something to say, **sorry, **this story is taking too long and i'm very sorry!

commendasai!

if i could i would just teleport you to the most important bit! but unfortunately i lack that power! so you have to read these badly written chapters! (;-;)

let me just say this one thing now though!

these next chapters will be 500x better than the others! because i will finally be able to explain the story and draw out the characters personality better as most of them are just extras at the minute! and i don't want that!!!

so, be prepared for longer chapters, better writing skills, and more importantly a much more easier and explained story!

sorry for this ranting and raving but i just wanted you to know that!

also i will have some more releases coming out eventually..(geez i need to buy a teleporter..)

ja na!

kalasu, xxx


	9. memories

**The Raven and the Blonde** By Kalasu

**Warnings:** Yaoi, shounen ai, lemon, gayness..

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, obviously. but if i did...well..that's a different story...

**Summary:**_Meet Naruto, your average 16 year old with high ambitions to be a writer, well...he __thinks__ he's average..but a certain raven haired teen soon changes something about himself that will change his life forever..._

**Notes: **

- - - **C**.h.a.p.t.e.r**9** - - -

**Memories..**

--

'this will show you everything you need to know..'

--

memories flickered through naruto's head, his head was pounding as each memory regained it's place in his mind.

:

'dad..?'

'yes son..?'

'why do i have to leave to go with the humans..?'

'because you have been targeted..'

'and why will my memory be gone before i go?'

'so you will be able to live happily'

'will it come back?'

'only when you remember your promises'

'what promises?'

'the ones you made with your life mate'

'life mate..?'

'your true love..'

'sasuke?'

'well, you are his life mate..'

'what happens if i'm not his life mate?'

'then he will die after you reject him for the 3rd time'

'i don't want that to happen..!'

--

sasuke looked intently at the blonde as the sapphire eyes began to slowly open, he knew that now, he would have his life mate back; back with all his memories..

's-sasuke?' naruto could feel sasuke's arms around him, he felt so warm and safe..

'naruto..' sasuke paused.

_naruto was snuggling in his arms!_

a perverted smile crept gently over the ravens face.

'sasuke...i remembered..' naruto seemed to be struggling with his words, 'but..but...i don't think i can.._be yours.._' the last words were barely audible, but to sasuke they were like shards of ice searing through him..

sasuke's heart froze, he dropped to his knees, clutching his chest with his free hand.

's-sasuke?! shit! sasuke i didn't mean-'

_'what happens if i'm not his life mate?'_

_'then he will die after you reject him for the 3rd time'_

naruto released himself from sasuke's grip and embraced his back, but instead of the warmth he had once felt, the ravens back was now cold..

's-sasuke...?'

the uchiha lifted his head, even the expressionless gaze had been torn into a pained wince, he was trying his best not to show the agonizing pain that was tearing through his chest.

'dobe...nnng...i'm...hahn...ok...don't worry..about..-' sasuke collapsed to the floor, heavy breaths were emitting from his chest as he curled into a ball, '...please...hahhh...fetch tsunade...'

naruto jumped up, every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire, he felt so torn and angry with himself..

'GAARA! KIBA! SOMEONE PLEASE! ANYONE! HELP ME! HELP HIM! HELP sasuke...!' he couldn't shout sasuke's name..tears were preventing him from screaming..

'shit! naruto? Tsunade-sama! quick!' Kiba had already walked in.

--


	10. Obey Your Master!

**The Raven and the Blonde**

By Kalasu

**Warnings:** Yaoi, shounen ai, lemon, gayness..

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, obviously. but if i did...well..that's a different story...

**Summary:**_Meet Naruto, your average 16 year old with high ambitions to be a writer, well...he __thinks__ he's average..but a certain raven haired teen soon changes something about himself that will change his life forever..._

**Notes: (1)**By the way please forgive the bad pun! **(2)**imagine that actually happening, i would bloody hurt! **(3)**Oh trust me! boy's emotions are even more confusing than that of a woman's!

- - - 

**C**.h.a.p.t.e.r**11** 

**Obey Your Master!** 

- - -

--

'God Kiba! for once your bad timing actually came in use!' **(1) **Sakura exclaimed leaning on the brunette's shoulder.

Naruto clutched the white linen bed sheets that were surrounding Sasuke, he had been lying by Sasuke's side for hours now, if sasuke didn't wake up..it was all his fault...

'Man don't worry about Sasuke! he's a sly little fucker! honestly! The amount of times he's been in the hospital..!' Kiba continued his rant while the others began to come backwards and forwards out of the room, in and out, in and out, in and out.. it was grating on naruto's brain, **(2)** and he was getting more and more irritated by the second, he banged his head off the metal bedposts repeatedly, each more harder by the second.. Damn it! Sasuke hadn't told him enough! he hadn't shown him enough! he wanted to know more! much more! Why? how did Naruto know why? all he could feel was this writhing squelching in his stomach, and it made him want to touch sasuke... what the fuck was it??

'Naruto...' the blonde jerked his head up, sasuke! sasuke was awake! alive! but he couldn't make out to that bastard that he was worried..**(3)**

'what woke up sleeping beauty..?' sasuke smirked at the blonde's comment , it sent a surge of anger through naruto, though happiness at the same time.. at least that was sasuke back!

'nice to think that you think i'm a beauty, but to be fair Naruto, i think even a tranquilized elephant would wake up if he had constant thumping through the bed he was unconscious on..' he gave another one of his prize smirks to naruto, before a sudden realization dawned on him, that jerked his chest violently..

'SHIT!' he grasped the sides of the bed, a searing ripping tearing through him...

'SASUKE!' naruto screamed, he reached for Sasuke, only to be pulled back by sakura and kiba behind him, 'what the fuck!! sasuke!!'

**'NARUTO! **No! it's too dangerous for you now!' sakura threw the blonde to the side of the room, which drew out another contraction of sasuke's heart, causing him to scream out in pain.

'NARUTO?! WHY?!' sasuke gripped harder on the bedposts, before ripping them off the bed, the bed collapsing with the raven on it. He stood up, advancing towards Naruto..

'shit! naruto!!' kiba jumped in front of the blonde, he drew up taller, his eyes converted into slits as he faced the uchiha and his fangs and claws began to grow longer. This only caused the raven to laugh mirthlessly.

'HAHAHA! YOU KIBA?? OKAY THEN YOU PATHETIC CUB BRING IT!!' the uchiha's head descended slightly, before jerking upwards, his eyes changed rapidly, the black transforming into a deep crimson, his own fangs expanding rapidly, his hair transforming to a metallic silver, the dim light of the hospital room reflecting off it as it gained spikes, his pale, porcelain skin shifting to the palest blue, his once beautiful bat wings, as they sprouted, remodeled into large, ugly webbed hands, and a cross forming across his nose and cheeks.

**'SHIT!' **sakura stood back now, her eyes fixed on the monster before her, 'SHIT GAARA! NEJI! YOUR FUCKING ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!' she gulped, there was no way in hell She could take on an Uchiha..

'KIBA DISTRACT HIM!' Kiba lunged at the uchiha, who blocked him instantly with a single finger, they both glared at each other before kiba lunged again.

_'then he will die after you reject him for the 3rd time'_

_'i don't want that to happen..!'_

_'well it wouldn't be you that kills him', the elder paused, naruto's eyes were locked on him now, 'as sasuke's other half would kill him instead..'_

_'other half?!' _

_'yes..sasuke will constantly be tied to it for the rest of his life.. it interferes with everything.. and if sasuke's in pain. HE is in pain, he's like you.. this thing inside him, when he's in unbearable emotional or physical pain will corrupt him, it will seize full control..only you can stop it only your words can stop him, otherwise it will kill sasuke...'_

Naruto rose to his knees, he slowly brought himself up onto his feet, his blue eyes sought out the crimson, there was a pause, the whole earth stood on standstill, pure silence echoed through the earth, naruto hesitated, it really was listening to him! he gasped for air, gulping, then walked slowly over to the monster that was the uchiha, stretching out his hand he placed it on the beasts chest that was searing in two, it seemed that naruto's intuition was leading him now, as he brought his other hand up to the back of the ravens head, then he gently stood on tiptoe, pulling down the uchiha's head into a kiss, wings shifted to black bat wings, blue skin faded to porcelain and hair darkened and shortened as crimson eyes faded to black as they closed into the kiss..

'WHAT?! WHAT'S THE UCHIHA DONE?!' gaara burst into the room, completely panicked, his clothes disheveled and looking almost torn from his body, he glanced at the raven and the blonde, that glance was enough. pure jealousy spread over the redheads face, he turned away, an angry blush dusting his cheeks, but nothing seemed to deter the raven and the blonde from their love..

'So? what the fucks going on?' kiba was sitting on the floor utterly perplexed.

naruto slowly broke away from the kiss, leaving sasuke in an embarrassed ditz before he collapsed on the floor, both out of exhaustion and pure pleasure.

'Trust me Kiba, You're no more confused than the rest of us!'

**--**


End file.
